Into Light
by Vyrian D
Summary: Take place after Hisoka went to GenSouKai then returns with Kurikara as his shiki and join Watari and Tatsumi to Kurosaki residence. Pairing: TsuzukixHisoka. Dropped.
1. Chapter 1

**Into Light**

* * *

Disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

Story takes place in Kamakura (Kamakura Hen). I read the translation but looks like the next chapter won't be up soon, hence, I decided to make up my own story XD 

Pairing: Whoever I feel suitable

* * *

"Watari, I've found lead about Hazama sensei in that old school!" A tall man with glasses comes rushing into the room with only a long haired blonde inside. 

"Tatsumi! Well, what do you find?" The blonde called Watari turn his head to Tatsumi. He held a breaker with bizarre colored liquid inside.

Tatsumi took a nearby chair and put it in front of the blonde's working chair. He looked serious. Watari put down his breaker and took a clean cup and filled it with tea. The blonde gave the cup full of tea to Tatsumi whose eyebrows formed a wrinkle now. They have been investigating their own worker's family just because it WAS an order from above. They didn't want to do it but they have to. Hisoka and Tsuzuki who were supposed to solve the case on this house were going to GenSouKai to look for Shiki for Hisoka. Tatsumi usually hate to work for free but this time he was glad. It is pain to let Hisoka investigating his own family, furthermore, a family that rejecting his existence.

Tatsumi took the cup and took a sip before telling his partner what he found in the old building. "Well, Hazama sensei most definitely killed by Nagare-sama's older brother."

Watari froze in a position before sipping his own tea and looked up to the man in front of him. "Er...that noisy guy that come last time?" Tatsumi nodded and continue his report. "I found a secret door leading to a room where I found this diary." The dark haired man pulled out an old worn out book and opened some pages. "It says about this family was cursed by Yatonokami's curse. Kurosaki's ancestor by the name Ren killed a god, Yatonokami and cursed by it."

"So...Nagare-sama and Rui-sama were cursed?"

"Yes, most probably Hisoka-sama too, was cursed."

Watari look confused. "Hisoka...sama??"

Tatsumi frowned and immediately understand. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Hisoka, our Hisoka has an older sister named Hisoka too. I heard form Miya."

The blonde's cup almost crushed to the cold floor before Tatsumi catch the cup and give it back to him. Watari put his cup to the table, deciding not to break it. "The boy is named after his deceased sister? What a horrible family!" Even though he rarely can angry, he looked like he will explode soon enough. Tatsumi understand his feeling. He too felt the rage almost took over his calmness. "Don't let anger consume your heart. We must solve this before those two come back from GenSouKai."

Watari didn't say anything. He took his cup, finished his tea and stand up from his chair. "Yeah, we can't make him experience sadness more than he already had."

* * *

**GenSouKai**

"Hisoka! I've finished here." The amethyst eyes shinigami cheerfully run toward the younger shinigami. They have stayed in this imaginary world longer that they expected. Hisoka finally got his second shikigami, Kurikara RyuOh, after Riko's sacrifice. They decided it's time to go back. Tsuzuki said he wanted to say goodbye to everyone in this world before leaving because he can't come to this world as often as he wanted.

"Hem, then let's return. I hope they won't throw too much work to us."

"Don't worry! Chief won't do that!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go back now. Kurikara, thanks for accepting me. See you later." Hisoka put a small smile on his face and looked down to his shinigami.

"...yeah, but are you sure about 'that'?"

"...yes. That day will come soon, I can feel it."

"..." Kurikara turned his head down and walked away from them.

"Kurikara..." The green eyes youth looked at the back of his second shikigami. Kurikara swayed his hand and soon vanished inside the forest. Hisoka smiled sofly and turn to face his partner who has become so dead silent all of a sudden. "What?" the youth asked. Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes looked at him suspiciously. "What are you guys talking about?"

Byakko had to change to his real appearance so that he can take the two shinigamis back. Hisoka avoid Tsuzuki's eyes and looked down to Byakko. "Please take us to the tengu. We need to ask them to open the gate for us." Byakko nodded and flew to a big misty mountain where the tengu lived. They soon saw Kojirou and Kotarou standing not to far from their place. They landed to the twin tengus' standing place. "Know you guys will come soon. We'll open the gate."

The twin created the gate. Tsuzuki and Hisoka walked through the gate. "Thanks a lot and...Sorry for the troubles, Kojirou, Kotarou." Hisoka smiled and waving his hand to the twin. Not long after, the two of them reached their world. The first thing they saw is Wakaba. "We're back, Wakaba-chan!"

_She's worried. We've gone too long. Sorry, Wakaba._

"Wakaba, sorry for making you worried but I got my shikigami thanks to you." Wakaba didn't turn her body. She sit there silently but soft sobbed can be heard from her.

As an empathic, it's not difficult to read her mind. If something were to happen to them, the girl wanted to take all the responsibility. He knew what she was thinking but he can't do anything. He didn't know how to deal with other people's sadness, thanks to his 'painful' past. Tsuzuki seemed to know what he was thinking. He can barely hide anything from his partner. "Wakaba-chan, are you crying? You worried?" Tsuzuki almost childishly said. He bent his body down and looked at the crying girl. "Wakaba-chan, we're so sorry. Please don't cry..." Wakaba wipe out her tears and smiled. "I'm not crying. Welcome back, you two."


	2. Chapter 2

**Into Light**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: not mine...

* * *

**Kamakura, Kurosaki residence**

"Tatsumi, bad news!!" Watari run to Tatsumi who was reading some papers. Tatsumi didn't look at him. He looked at his report, frowning and then put them back to the table. "What is it Watari?"

Watari didn't answer. He looked at Tatsumi who has 'troubled' look on him. "Is something wrong?" Tatsumi put down his glasses and rubbed his eyes in tired. "Hisoka-sama's grave...someone stole her bone."

"What...?!!"

Tatsumi used his glasses again. "I think it was Nagare-sama's brother's doing."

"That cheap bastard, why did he keep doing hateful things?"

Tatsumi frowned slightly. "Well, what bad news do you have?"

"Oh yeah, almost forget! The boy and Tsuzuki are coming back! Chief will ask them to come here if we can't solve the case within a week."

"...no...Please ask them to come immediately."

Watari looked at Tatsumi in disbelief. "How can you..."

Tatsumi cut his words "We need Kurosaki-kun's assistance. We're not familiar with this family. I know this is painful for him but...we have no choice. Even if we didn't ask him to come now, he will have to come next week. I can't move on with only this diary. Hazama-sensei's diary is not complete and people in this house won't let us know their secret, darkness they've been hiding. That's why we need Kurosaki-kun's assistance."

"But...but Tatsumi, the boy was already dead! It will be strange if the dead come back to live isn't it?"

"...He will pretend like he is not people from this house. He must change his name too. Maybe Hisoka Asato, Tsuzuki Asato's younger brother?"

* * *

**EnMaCho**

"Konoe Chief, we're back!" Tsuzuki slammed open the door, followed by Hisoka and Wakaba. The chief were surprised by sudden loud slamming sound from the door by his noisy worker. "Tsuziuki, can't you open it slowly, at least normally?"

Tsuzuki smiled widely. "Forget about it, good news, Hisoka got his shiki!"

"Really, good for you, Kurosaki-kun" the fatherly chief get up from his chair and tap the youth's shoulder. Tsuzuki looked around and realize something missing. "Hey chief, where's Tatsumi?" Konoe walked away from them and return to his chair. "Kurosaki-kun and you..." He pointed at Tsuzuki, "Go to the Castle of Candle. The Earl wants to speak with you. After that, return back here."

Hisoka and his partner looked at each other, nodding and walk to the almost broken door and exit from the room. They leave Wakaba inside with the Chief.

The walk to the Castle of Candle is longer than usual. They didn't say anything, making the atmosphere chilling. Hisoka can feel uneasiness from his partner. He decided to talk but they had reached the Castle. He canceled his thought and entered the castle. The air in this place is rather creepy given that all souls are gathered here, sometimes these souls can form illusion to those who entered the castle, exception for those who have lived long enough in this place.

"Ah, Tsuzuki-san, are you miss me?" the Earl coming from behind them and reach Tsuzuki's chin. Tsuzuki freaked out. He unconsciously pushed the masked man. "You pervert Earl; don't just touch me like that!"

He always did that.

"Are you looking for me Earl?" Hisoka pulled Tsuzuki behind him. "Everyone ignoring me..." Tsuzuki changed into his puppy mode, crying.

"Ah, yes, please come to my office." The masked invisible man walked along the hallway, followed by Hisoka and Tsuzuki. "I'll have you explain about "that" you talked about in GenSouKai after this Hisoka." Tsuzuki said without looking at the youth beside him.

He had feeling that he actually knew what the green eyes youth was talking with his shiki but his mind didn't want to think. He didn't want to know but his curiosity can't be held back, especially when it comes to his partner. He didn't want to lose anyone important to him anymore. So, at least he wanted to confirm what he thought by asking and hearing it directly from the youth.

In the way before reaching Earl's office, Tsuzuki saw a girl who looked like Hisoka; her hair, her eyes, her face, her age, all similar to Hisoka. If Hisoka is not his partner, he would have thought that the two are twins. Tsuzuki stopped and looked at the girl. The girl smiled.

_Maybe if Hisoka smiled he will look like that girl? That smile, she's so cute_

"That's so rude of you looking at a lady like that." Earl seemed to realize what Tsuzuki was doing. Hisoka stopped his walk and looked at Tsuzuki then at the girl.

_Since when she stand there?! I can't feel her presence. Who is she?_

"Come, let's talk inside. It's no fun talking outside." They had reached Earl's office (or room?). The three of them walked inside a room full of books. "Sit wherever you want"

Tsuzuki take a dark brown chair near him, Hisoka stood for a while, looked at the girl, he took the same chair as Tsuzuki's. The girl stood behind Hisoka.

"Ne, ne Hisoka, that girl looks like you, so cute" Hisoka glared at Tsuzuki who changed into scared puppy now.

Her appearance made him uneasy but he was more concern about why he can't read her mind, he can't feel her existence. His empathy can feel both souls and living being's presence but why he can't feel hers? He knew she was standing behind him but he felt like nothing. He frowned, fall into his thinking. This is the first time he experience such an event.

"Are you nervous, Kurosaki Hisoka-san?" the girl suddenly talked from behind. Hisoka almost jumped put of his skin. Tsuzuki clapped his hand. "Whoa, even the voice is the same!" Hisoka keep silent but glaring at Tsuzuki.

"Okay, let's talk about why I called you here..." the Earl started.

"Is it about this girl?" Hisoka answered almost immediately. Tsuzuki looked at him from the corner of his eyes then return at Earl.

"Yes. I think you've realized some weirdness from her, put aside that stupid over there." He means Tsuzuki of course. "So mean!"

Hisoka nodded. There's probably something with this girl. "I can't feel her presence..."

"One mystery of her, yes, you do know that when someone die, they won't be able to aging anymore, do you?"

Both Hisoka and Tsuzuki nodded this time. "This girl died when she was a new born but she grew as you can see." Hisoka and Tsuzuki frowned. "I need you guys to take care of her for a while. The complete story can be heard from Konoe when you go back."

* * *

Well, second chapter...Please review. I'll appreciate it so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: (again) not mine...

* * *

By the way, I make a mistake on chapter 2. I suppose to put Asato as the family name but I write it Tsuzuki (for Hisoka's mission name). Thanks to laustic for informing me.

* * *

**EnMaCho**

"Why they keep asking us to go here and there, it's tiring!" Tsuzuki complained. They just came out from the Castle of Candle and now, together with the girl, they went back to their office to get more information about their new mission.

Hisoka looked at the girl once in suspicious. "Mind to tell us your name?" He finally asked.

The girl's green eyes met with Hisoka's. "Do you have siblings, Hisoka-kun?" Hisoka signaling a 'no' with his head, "Do you?"

Again the girl looked at Hisoka in silent and smiled. "Yeah, I have a younger brother but different mother. I died when I was born but I can grow, I know what happen in human world. Sometimes, I found it really sad to know that my family is in bad shape but I can only watch. You know, I can grow up even though I had already died. The Earl helped me to investigate this and they're all lead to my family."

Both of the shinigami stared at each other. Tsuzuki took a fast act to ask, "Is your family being cursed?" Hisoka glared at him. He knew he had asked such impolite question but the question just suddenly popped out from his mind and his mouth act faster than his brain. He is a straight-forward person after all.

"Well, you can put it like that. If I were to live, I would have been cursed too, but since I died..." She stopped walking. "I think my growth here is the curse too, I never want to grow, to see my family died one by one by that curse. It's better for me to vanish right away...I was the only member of the family that can grow up even after I died."

Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes gazed far to the sky. He closed his eyes and smiled. "...Everything happens for a reason. If you vanished, who will save your family? You're here to save them aren't you? Is that not why you asked for our assistance?"

_Everything happens...for a reason... my existence has a meaning? Can I believe in that, Tsuzuki?_

"Uh...why are you crying? Man, I made two cute girls cried today!"

Tears keep flowing out from her eyes. Hisoka looked away. "I go first. You take care of her." Hisoka ran past the girl and Tsuzuki. "Ah, you are so mean! Don't leave me, Hisoka!!!"

He kept running, without looking back. His vision soon got blurry. Hisoka stopped running when he thought he had made quite a distance from the two to see. He rested his back on the cold wall and let his body fall into sitting position. His green eyes were filled with tears. "Tsuzuki..." The youth bury his own face with one of his hand while the other hand swept the tears. Tsuzuki's words, he had waited for so long for those words. He wanted a proof of his existence. He wanted his parents to acknowledge his existence, as a human, not a monster.

* * *

**Kamakura, Kurosaki Residence**

The air of this place seemed heavier than before; sure thing after the master's brother stole Hisoka-sama's bone. Tatsumi sat in front of their room's sliding door, looked at the dark cloud surrounded this big house of Kurosaki family.

"Tatsumi, coffee?" The blonde offered the hot cup. The whether changed from warm to a bit cold and windy, seemed like the rain would come very soon. Tatsumi took the cup and placed it on his left, leaving the right slot for his blonde partner. "Hey Tatsumi, are you sure?"

Not sure, or at least he wanted to say that but he asked instead, "About what?" He knew Watari was asking about Hisoka but he didn't want to think too much. Maybe Watari asked about something else, even though he can be sure about 99.99 Watari would ask about Hisoka.

"Don't pretend like you don't know!" Watari was right, he was pretending, always, since a long time ago. He sighed, "Don't make me repeat myself; I know you are not some idiots that need my explanation for many times."

Watari sat beside Tatsumi. He nodded, "Sorry." The dark brown man's lips curved slightly, forming a small smile. "No, I shouldn't talk to like that, I'm sorry too." The two of them looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

**EnMaCho**

"That Hisoka, why did he run off like that?!" Tsuzuki stood and looked at the dark corridor where his partner just ran off and left him with the girl. Tsuzuki turned to the girl who was crying just now but no trace of crying was shown on her face. "Uh..." He lost words.

Her green eyes glowing in the dark corridor, shining too beautifully that made the amethyst eyes man chilling.

_She looks so much like Hisoka...I wonder why he run off, is he angry to me? Did I say something wrong? Sorry, Hisoka._

"Tsuzuki-san, Hisoka-kun is not angry at you. You're so slow." She laughed and turned her body like dancing and back face Tsuzuki.

_She knew what I was thinking?!_

"Well, Tsuzuki-san, you're probably thought that I can read your mind or something, aren't you? I'm not. It's just...you're too easy to read, Hisoka-kun too. You guys are so cute."

_Sorry for being such a simple-minded._

The two of them walked together in the corridor. Some minutes past quickly but they still can't see Hisoka. "That boy, where did he go?" Tsuzuki whisper slowly. The voice showed his worry and care toward the youth. He is the most important person for a man named Tsuzuki Asato. He wouldn't lose his important person anymore. He wouldn't let that happen.

They finally reached a big garden connecting the corridor and their office. The flowers here bloomed everyday, nonstop. In the center of the garden, there is a big fountain. The water rose up by some machinery behind it. Strange that it produce no sound. The sprinkle of water made a small rainbow to appear. When they come closer, they saw a figure sitting on the ground beside the fountain. His head lied on his hand. His other hand was inside the water, playing with it. The light in this place is more than other place, made it so bright. The boy looked like an angel who lost in this world of death, the water sprinkle made him more and more like an angel. Tsuzuki froze and stared at him. The girl come closer and called the boy. Now the two of them looked like twins angel.

_Asato, wake up! It's Hisoka, not some angel!!"_

"Damn you stupid inner mind, why interrupting my illusion?" Tsuzuki finally wake up from his daydreaming but he whispered angrily at himself.

"Tsuzuki-san, please go first, I'll have a small talk with Hisoka-kun. Oh yeah, you can call me Hisame." The girl waved her hand to Tsuzuki.

_They are keeping secret from me again?!_

"Tsuzuki-san, I'll ask Hisoka-kun whether he was angry to you or not so, don't worry. We'll catch up with you soon." Hisame whispered slowly and ensured him. Tsuzuki smiled widely and ran to the dark corridor again but this time to their office.

"He is so simple." Hisame laughed. Hisoka gazed slightly at her and smiled, "Yeah, he is a simple-minded, straight-forward, and..." he stopped. _And kind_, he though but he decided not to say it, it's kind of embarrassing. "He is a moron."

Hisame laughed gently. She reached Hisoka's hand and pulled him to the nearest bench behind a really big tree. They sat there. Hisame grinned softly, "Hisoka, you're wondering why you can't read my mind aren't you?"

The green eyes boy looked surprise for a moment before nodded. "Yes. I thought it is because you are a special case..." He meant Hisame's growth as a soul. "...my family...is also cursed..."

_They are cursed by a god and have a son who was a monster, me._

The wind blowing softly, Hisame stood and raised her hand. Some small birds flied around her and stopped at her hand. She put down her hand, all the birds flied away. "Hisoka. That is my real name. Don't tell Tsuzuki-san okay. What I'm about to tell you now is our secret." The expression form on her face showed how important the thing she was about to tell.

"Hi...soka?" His green eyes couldn't hide his shock. She had not only similar appearance like him but even his name. His heart beating fast, leaving an uneasiness inside his heart.

_It can't be..._

"I am you sister..."

* * *

Note: Hisame is an original character

End of chapter 3. I hope I do well. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I want to make it mine...

Pairing: I never put this pairing part since I try to concentrate on story and character development but this story definitely contains slightly 'boys love' and the main pairing will be Hisoka x Tsuzuki.

* * *

**EnMaCho**

The corridor before the office and the Castle of Candle is on the same level of gloominess. It's so dark here. Tsuzuki always wondered why they never tried to make this place merrier, like putting some light and decorations in here and there. He had been waiting for his two green eyes companion for quite a long time. He never became good at waiting, especially in a gloomy place like this. Just when he decided to go back and check, the two of them come into sight. They didn't talk at all.

"Took you long enough, I'm sick of waiting!! Finished the girls' chit-chat?" Tsuzuki tried to reduce the gloominess they added to this dark place but ended up eating Hisoka's death glare. Sure thing since he said Hisoka-Hisame's chat as girls' chit-chat. He knew exactly how Hisoka hated being said that he looked like girl, still, he said it, digging his own grave.

"Sorry, Tsuzuki-san, let's go in." Hisame pulled his arm. "He's not mad at you," she whispered slowly. Tsuzuki grinned in relieved.

The three of them entered the office. Tsuzuki was the first to enter Chief Konoe's office. Again he slammed it. The door fell down to the floor with big 'bum' sound. Wakaba and the Chief looked to the direction of the sound. Realizing what was happen just now, Chief looked fiercely at the black coat man. "No bonus for you, I cut down your snack expenses for 3 months."

* * *

**Kamakura, Kurosaki Residence**

"Sensei (1), Nagare-sama, please, quickly!!" A woman in maid dress came rushing into Tatsumi and Watari's room. Two of them turned to face the source of voice. It's Miya, Nagare-sama's maid.

"What happen, Miya-san?" Watari prepared his 'fake' doctor things. "Nagare-sama, he..." Tatsumi put his hand to stop Miya, "Save the details for later". Together with Tatsumi and Miya, Watari lead the team and ran to Nagare-sama's room. Eerie feeling filled the room. Nagare-sama was lying on the floor, shrieking in pain.

"This is bad!"

Snake scales appeared everywhere on his skin, covered most of his body. He coughed blood. Surely not a simple common disease, this is definitely a curse, by Yatonokami. Watari examining his patient while Tatsumi contacted Meifu, asked them to send the newbie.

* * *

**EnMaCho**

"I want you two to go to Kamakura right now, to Kurosaki's..." Chief Konoe sat on his chair, his hand folded. "...Kurosaki's house..." he explained everything to them.

_Kamakura...I will go back to that place...If I go back, will they...will father and mother accept me as their son this time?_

"Hisoka, you okay?" Hisame hold his hand. Hisoka nodded.

"Sorry Kurosaki-kun, I know you don't want to go back but they need you, I mean, Tatsumi and Watari can't handle the case by them alone. Also, please take that girl, Hisame, with you. She will prove useful. "

Again Hisoka nodded. "We will go now."

Tsuzuki looked at him, his mouth opened, seemed like he wanted to protest but he decided not to. He nodded and followed Hisoka leaving the room.

* * *

**Kamakura, Kurosaki Residence**"I will give you painkiller and anesthetic. You will sleep soon." Watari take the equipments from a big white bag he used while playing doctor. 

Nagare-sama barely raised his hand and catch Watari's wrist. "No, just give me painkiller..."

Watari froze for a minute, looking at Tatsumi. Tatsumi nodded. Watari put back his anesthetic and prepare the painkiller. When he injected the painkiller, a hissing come out from Nagare-sama, but a second after, he sighed in relieve. "Thanks doctor, Miya please leaves me with them, and don't tell anybody about this. Understand?" the maid nodded and left the room.

"I guess after seeing that you understand what my disease is?"

The two of them nodded. "All the main family members died like that. My wife will soon die too. This is a curse..." he stood up, "...for killing a god."

"Your son died because of the curse too?" Tatsumi looked at him with investigating eyes.

"Maybe yes, maybe no, let's not talk about him..."

"Why? You hate him?" Watari finished packing his 'doctor' tools.

"...that is my own problem..."

"Well then, I have a request. Our friends will come here and help us. They are experts in curses. Can you allow them to investigate this case?" Tatsumi cut in their conversation.

Nagare-sama walked to the sliding door, examining the paper door. Some papers were covered by blood he coughed. The blood was still fresh. He opened the door and called Miya to clean the blood from his room. The maid nodded and began cleaning the room. The master signed them to follow him to the yard.

"About your request, I can't allow that. I don't want the dark secret of this family exposed to common."

"Don't worry; I'm sure they can put this curse to an end. They're pro and highly secretive. Do not worry, master."

The master silent for a while before nodded. The two shinigami smiled at each other.

* * *

**Kamakura, In front of Kurosaki Residence**

"Ne, Hisoka, your house is so big..." Tsuzuki wore his usual black coat. Sometimes he seemed like a robber if he went out at night. Hisoka always complained how he hated his companion's coat but Tsuzuki ignored all of those. Hisoka used his usual jeans and long sleeve dress.

There is a girl with maid dress coming to their direction, "Excuse me; we are doctor Watari's companion. He asked us to come here. Is he around?"

The girl looked at them curiously at first, and then she nodded, "I will ask my master first. Please wait here for a moment." (2)

She went inside the old but still good building. Tsuzuki curiously tried to look inside. Hisoka sighed and took quite a distance from him. He stood under a big sakura tree. "Nee-san (3), I mean, Hisame, is it okay for me to go back? Won't they recognize my face?"

Hisame brushed his cheek softly and looked at him with care, "Hisoka, remember, for them you've already died. No matter what happens, I will protect you."

Hisoka couldn't deny the feeling of happiness that he felt. That was his first time to feel 'family love'. He had longed for them, for such a long time. No matter how Tsuzuki cared for him, it is still different from care given by family. Hisoka secretly formed a simple smile. He never expected this from his long dead sister; he appreciated that, even if she was only a soul.

Not long after his secret conversation with Hisame, the maid came out and guided them through the front garden. The garden was no different from when he was still alive. The only difference was the air is heavier. He could feel the darkness surrounded his house. A minute walking was like an hour. They finally reached the front door, the same front sliding door he used to open. Somehow all these things made him sad. Why he had to come back?

"Ne, Hisoka, why she didn't surprise when she saw you?" Tsuzuki whispered.

"New maid," he replied with whisper too.

"Master, I brought the guests."

They could see the master's shadow from inside the room. The master nodded and told her to go. Tatsumi come out from the room and asked them to go inside. Hisoka hesitantly go inside. A tap from Hisame ensure him to face his parents. He nodded to Hisame and entered the room. Watari sat near the master.

"Welcome, please make yourself...Hisoka!!"

* * *

Note:

(1) Sensei - doctor, Watari was pretending to be a doctor here.

(2) No one can see Hisame except the shinigami and those with high spiritual power (like Muraki for example)

(3) Nee-san is older sister in japanese

* * *

At last, chapter 4! It took me a long of time to finish this one. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei!

I took longer than usual due to my assignments and exams, so sorry. By the way, I forgot to put, when I write this story, I only read the translation (by Theria) until GenSouKai. Though I know a bit story about Kamakura Case, I still miss a lot of things. Just in case you don't know, Nagare, Hisoka's dad is blind and in this story he isn't (and you can guess why he didn't :p )

* * *

**Kamakura, Kurosaki Residence**

The room was filled with silent. The sound of glass echoed in the room. Watari was playing with it. Tsuzuki anxiously stared at Hisoka and Nagare. The two of them avoided to look at each other.

"Sorry for mistaking you," Nagare decided to talk first. Hisoka shook his head but still avoided to see his father's face. "You look so much like my deceased son, uh..."

"Hi..." A glare from Tatsumi stopped Tsuzuki from exposing Hisoka's identity. The green eyes youth sighed in relief and send Tatsumi a grateful smile. "Hisamu, it's my name."

Since his sister used Hisame as her name, Hisoka thought, why he didn't just use Hisamu, which was a common name anyway. His green eyes looked around the room. He never came to this room before, though this was supposed to be his house. His father's room was very dark. A dim light from outside is the only thing that enabled them to see each others' faces, of course, it couldn't be clear.

His father's room was very empty but too large even for a grown up man like him. "So, where is Rui-sama? She is our patient, right?" he said. Hisoka raised his head, knowing that he couldn't avoid looking at his father while he was doing his mission. It pained him. He wanted to run but can't. He grabbed his glass and looked at his own reflection on the water inside. The same face, same age, nothing changed. Knowing that deep inside his heart, he was hoping that his father would recognize him, he smiled sadly.

_What am I hoping? They just think of me as a monster, nothing more. It's so fool of me to have a stupid wish like that. _

"Na...gare...help...me..." soft sobbed can be heard from beside the room. From the voice, Hisoka knew, it was Rui, his mother.

"Rui-sama, I assume?" Hisoka's green eyes looked directly to Nagare's eyes.

The four shinigami sharpen their ears to any sound. Hisoka stood up and walked toward Nagare. "Can we go to Rui-sama's room? We can't examine her only by voice..."

Hisoka could feel his voice trembling while facing his father, but he did his best to hide it, which could barely fool his father but not his partner. Tsuzuki grabbed his hand, pulling him outside. "Wha...? Tsuzuki?! What are you doing?!" He was shouting, but his partner acted like he never said anything. The older man grabbed his hand tightly, almost like wanting to crush it. It was hurt but he knew, Hisoka knew his partner's feeling. He knew Tsuzuki cared for him.

When they reached outer part of the garden, quite far from Nagare's room, Tsuzuki stopped. He loosened the grip and turned his body to face Hisoka's.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." The amethyst eyes shinigami said without looking at the youth.

Hearing those caring words from his partner, Hisoka smiled. He could feel warmth inside his heart.

_Maybe...I was lucky, to have Tsuzuki, Hisame, and everyone beside me. _

"Baka, don't worry, small thing like that won't be a matter to me. You're underestimating me." Hisoka landed a soft punch to Tsuzuki's cheek. The older guy replied with a soft, wide smile.

"Let's go back, and finished this soon." Hisoka turned his body and head back to Nagare's room. A smile secretly carved his lips. He walked faster, Tsuzuki made a small run to catch up with him.

Tsuzuki had pulled him far enough from Nagare's room. It took quite a time to go back. Hisoka suddenly stopped when they passed a small pond near a sakura tree. He stared at that pond, frowned, as if he tried to recall something. A pair of hand suddenly came out of nowhere and closed his eyes. From the size, it was obvious that the hands belong to a girl.

"Hisame?" the green eyes youth tried to guess, and he was right. Tsuzuki looked at the girl in confusion.

"Hisoka, don't look, don't recall anything, you must forget it, don't worry, I'm here with you, I will protect you." His sister whispered softly to his ear. He turned his head to face her. Hisame, floating low from the ground until she reached Hisoka's height, hugged him tightly and whispered softly again to his ear, "I'm here...for you..."

Hisoka looked confused. He tried to look at Hisame from the corner of his eyes, fail; he directed his eyes to Tsuzuki who was now standing with clueless face. He smiled, replied back the hug his sister gave. "Yeah, I know. Thanks," he said, though he didn't know why Hisame suddenly acted like that.

Together with his partner and sister, Hisoka headed back to Nagare's room, but no one there. They looked around only to find Miya came from Nagare's room. "Ah, great timing, I was about to look for you two. Your companion and Nagare-sama headed to Rui-sama's room. You can reach the room by walking straight from here and then turn right." She bowed and soon vanished from their range of sight.

"Let's go," Tsuzuki pulled his hand but Hisoka froze in place. "Hisoka?"

Hisoka didn't reply. He climbed the stairs to his father's room. With a touched to the sliding door, he closed his eyes, concentrating. Images flashed before his mind. He tried to limit the images to some images he wanted only but failed almost immediately. His mind was flooded with hundred and thousands of images which were not in his memory before. He couldn't stop it. Pain in his head made him wanted to scream but he felt like something stuck in his throat. Tried to concentrate more only worsen the pain inflicted.

"Hisoka!" Hisame pulled his hand from the door. The images stopped but his head still hurt. He pressed his head hardly, tried to reduce the pain. "You alright?" a gentle touch were placed on his forehead. He was sweating and face turned pale. He nodded but it worsened the pain. "Sorry, I'm alright."

Tsuzuki tilted his head to see his partner's face. It looked a little bit pale and shocked. "You need rest?" A concern tone was shown in his voice. Hisoka smiled and shook his head.

Certain that the pain has reduced, the youth stood. He stared at his two companions, "We should go there soon, fath...er...Nagare-sama is not patient enough to replay his story."

* * *

**EnMaCho**

"Chief, who is that girl?" The cheerful Wakaba asked seriously.

Konoe, shocked by the sudden seriousness, stared blankly at her, but he recovered almost immediately. "Well...you can say...one of the 7 wonder in EnMaCho?"

* * *

**Kamakura, Kurosaki Residence**

The room was smelly, as if it had been abandoned for years. From inside, Hisoka could hear his mother moaning.

"Let's go," he said, signaling the two to go inside. There is hardly any light helping them to see. They searched for the wall to guide their way. Tsuzuki was the first to arrive at the nearest wall. "Hey, here," he pulled Hisoka's left hand to the wall.

The moment he touched it, again, images flashed inside his head, flooding his mind. Thousand of unseen needles like stabbed his head. He could feel his hand was no longer touching the wall. With dizzy head and mind full of unknown memories that flashed like a broken video, he tried to keep walking and reached Rui's room where his companions waited for them.

Hisame flew lowly from the floor, tried to follow her brother. In a situation like this, Hisame never regretted she became a ghost since everything passed through her body though she couldn't see them in the darkness of the room. She still tried to search for Hisoka in this darkness when she suddenly saw something passed through her transparent body and fell with a loud sound.

"HISOKA?!"

* * *

Well, it takes quite some time for me to finish this one. Like I write above, I had a bunch of assignments and exams (I'm crying!!) 

Anyway, I'm sorry for taking forever to upload. Hope you guys will like it (and hopefully nothing goes wrong haha)


End file.
